


Hand Holding

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1990s, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Pride, Historical References, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Pride Parades, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: The year after Armageddon, in 1991, Crowley goes to Pride with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Hand Holding

"Heyy! You must be Anthony!" one of Aziraphale's friends exclaimed heartily as Crowley climbed out of the Bentley. 

Crowley nodded nervously, and looked at the two men. He was supposed to meet up with Aziraphale, but his old friend was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hi guys," he said quietly. 

"Sweet Bentley," the second man said, admiring his car.

"How did you get it to look so authentic?" 

"That's because it _is_ authentic. Vintage 1926," Crowley replied proudly, puffing out his chest. 

"Phew," the man whistled, "must have cost a fortune." 

Crowley nodded distractedly, scanning the lot for Aziraphale. 

"Oh, Zira's on his way. He's helping Tim bring the posters from the boot," the second man said, picking up on Crowley's discomfort. 

"I'm David, by the way, and this is Josh." 

"Nice to meet you," Crowley answered politely.

"Is this your first Pride?" David asked. 

"I'm, yeah, ngh, I- I used to work for a company…. wasn't safe to be seen here," Crowley stammered, shifting on his feet. 

He wasn't lying. He'd never gone to Pride before, in fact, he hadn't really ever been to any human event unless ordered to. He had always been afraid of being followed by Hastur or some other demon, and ruining the event for the humans. It just wasn't worth ruining things for people who didn't deserve it. 

Now that he wasn't bound to Hell, he was free. He could actually do things just because they make him happy, or because they make others happy. He didn't have to justify his interests to anyone. 

Aziraphale had always been involved in the queer community. It had become his personal calling. During the 19th century, Aziraphale had immersed himself in the community, and perhaps with his subtle influence, Soho had become a home for queer humans. Crowley was proud of him, but he had always felt bad that he didn't contribute more. 

It had been almost a year since Armageddon, and now he was finally able to attend Pride. 

"There you are, my dear," Aziraphale grinned as he approached the group. 

He had a stack of colourful posters in his hands, so he gave Crowley a quick peck on the cheek before handing the posters to Josh.

"Have you three been introduced?" he asked. 

They all responded in the affirmative. 

"Right, then. Tim is fixing her makeup, and when she joins us we'll go." 

He checked his watch. 

"The march officially starts in about ten minutes." 

David and Josh set out on last minute preparations, and Aziraphale pulled Crowley aside.

"I'm so pleased that you're joining us," he said to his companion.

"Wouldn't miss it for the Worlds," Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale smiled fondly, and leaned closer. 

"I'm so glad we're able to do this together," he murmured. 

"Ngk. I know how much this means to you." 

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and squeezed it. 

"Shall we?" he asked. 

Crowley looked up at him and gave him a brave smile. 

"Onward, then, angel." 

Holding hands, they stepped into the crowd, and marched proudly. Together, they joined the 25,000 people marching for their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I think one of my favourite headcanons is that Aziraphale has always been greatly involved in the queer community


End file.
